So Many Memories
by Jamie's Spawn
Summary: -CHAPTER 8 UP-Joey and Rachel are in high school. Rachel has family issues, and Joey has social ones. What happens when something takes place after a school dance? Will they be able to deal with what comes next?
1. Shocking News

So Many Memories

Disclaimer: If I owned them, don't you think I would have had J&R together long ago?

A/N: Alright, this is a Friends/Dark Angel crossover. Joey is a transgenic (who also plays guitar & sings in his own rock band.) Joey and Rachel have a crush on each other, but neither of them know about the other. If you haven't seen Dark Angel, just go to darkangelfan.com, you should be able to find anything you need. Now on with the show.

~~

Joey quickly glances at the clock on the wall. It's only 9:00, meaning 20 more minutes he'll have to listen to Mr. Larkin ramble on about how important it is to pay attention during his lectures on algebra. He couldn't help but steal a glance at Rachel, his best friend since he was only six years old. They grew up right next to each other, and held no secrets, but one.

Joey was actually part of an experiment, that's run by a covert government agency called Manticore. He never even knew his parents. For all they knew, he had died shortly after birth. This came to an end when he and his "siblings" from the project decided they'd had enough. They made an attempt at an escape, but not everyone made it. In fact only 12 actually made it past the perimeter to the so-called free world. Little did they know they would be hunted down because they were too valuable to lose. 

At long last, Mr. Larkin concluded his class with 15 minutes remaining, allowing them to socialize before the bell rings. Joey picks up his books along with the lyrics to the latest song he'd been working on, and moves to a seat right behind Rachel. As usual Monica noticed he'd been off in dream world again instead of listening. 

"How do you two expect to make out of high school if you don't do what you're told?" she asked, fully aware that neither of her friends really wanted to be here. 

"I don't know Mon, but I have the same attitude I had last year, which managed to get me a 75% average," Rachel quipped back.

"But it wasn't an A, now was it?" Monica snapped.

"Would you cut it out Mon? I mean, you give us the same speech every year! You should have learned by now that it doesn't go over well." With that said, the bell rings. Monica just glares at Joey, angry that she didn't get to defend herself.

~~

"Alright, another day down, only 175 to go," Joey said, coming up behind Rachel.

"Isn't it a little too soon to start counting down days now? I mean, come on, it's only the fifth day of school," Rachel replied, as they started walking down the hall toward Rachel's locker.

"Well, I just like to remind myself how many more days I'll have to put up with Chip." Rachel frowned.

"You aren't still upset after what happened last year?"

"Who wouldn't be? I mean, the guy totally humiliated me in front of everyone!" he fumed.

"But you didn't have to threaten him like that!" she answered while gathering things from her locker. "It's not like I was actually gonna plant a bomb on his car," he said.

"Yeah, well, the police didn't think so," she answered just as Chip and his fellow football players walked past. One of the larger guys came up beside Joey and shoved him up against a locker with his shoulder. Joey shot him a dirty look and Rachel grabbed his arm. "Don't let them get to you. You wouldn't want to get suspended again, let alone have to listen to Monica go on about how you didn't learn your lesson last year."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he groaned. She's always had a way of persuading him to do what won't get him in _too_ much trouble.

"Alright let's go. Do you wanna take the bus or walk home?" she asked, as she slammed her locker shut. "I think I'll walk," he said as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. They began walking down the hall, and just before they take their final steps leading them through the door to freedom, Gwen Fitzgerald runs up to them.

"Hey Rach! I just wanted to let you know the election dance is next Wednesday, so you better hurry and find a date."

"Hi Gwen," Joey finally piped up, trying to get some attention. "Oh hey Joey," she said, her face getting red as a tomato. "Sorry, I didn't notice you there."

"So you mean you're not gonna run off screaming 'Look out! It's the mad bomber!' like some people I know?" Joey glared out the window at Chip and his pals surrounding two of the more vulnerable freshmen. 

"No. Why would I do that?" she questioned him. "Well, it just seems as if some people get a real kick out of it." He said, still staring out the window.

"Come on Joey, we better get home or my dad will flip out. I'll see you tomorrow Gwen," Rachel said. With that they took off down through the parking lot, Rachel obviously in a hurry to get home, although they only live a couple blocks away.

"What's up with your dad lately? He seems to be a lot more strict than usual," Joey commented on their fast pace. "I don't know, I guess he might want us on our best behavior when my mom gets back from France. She left three years ago yesterday, which means she should be settled in by now and ready to make regular visits."

"That's great, Rach! But you mean you still haven't heard anything from her lately saying when she'll be here?" Joey said with a confused look on his face as they rounded a corner.

"Nope. Not a word. But I'm sure she's just busy. Hey, I thought you had soccer practice tonight?"

"They changed it around to Mondays and Thursdays," he answered, just as their front yards came into view. "That'll work out for the dance next week. Speaking of which, I was wondering if you might want to be my date?" she said sheepishly, trying to hide the identity of her secret crush.

"Really? Me? The Mad Bomber?" he asked surprised, and also a little relieved he wouldn't be left out.

"Yeah, why not? Chip dumped me last year for that slut, and you're the second most popular guy in school."

"I hope you meant that in a good way," he smiled. "But I guess whether I like it or not, I've made a name for myself. It's kind of grown on me." They reached their destination, and with a quick, "Call me!" Rachel was through her front door.

~~ 

She shut the door as quietly as she could in case her father was sleeping on the couch. He has changed a lot since her mother left for Paris.

"Rachel, get in here!" he bellowed from the kitchen. She obediently followed, knowing not to upset him more. 

"What took you so long," he screamed in her face. "Well, I walked home with Joey," she said from the doorway, afraid to come any closer. She noticed an empty bottle sitting on the counter. "You really shouldn't be drinking like this. Mom could walk through that door any minute," she said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You really believe your mother's coming home?" he laughed. "She said it would only be a few years until she insured a place on the board, and then she would be back," Rachel answered, barely above a whisper.

"It was all a lie! She's not coming back, and you know it! She made all that up so you wouldn't find out the truth. Why do you think she hasn't called? Or written?"

"You're the liar!" she screamed, not wanting to believe her ears.

"What did you just say?" Rachel backed up against the wall, fear visible in her eyes. "How dare you mouth back at me! I have had enough of this! You don't listen, your grades have dropped, and now you've got a smart mouth! It's time you learned who's in charge around here!" Rachel couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes. 

Without another word, he took a swing at her. She ran to her room and locked the door. Rachel couldn't hide the tears that were now running freely down her cheeks. Her whole world was crumbling beneath her. Two of the three people she trusted most had betrayed her. 

At least she still had Joey. The one and only person she could talk to. As much as she wanted to run to him now, she knew she couldn't let him find out what a monster her father had become. If word would get out, he would be furious. Although she doesn't exactly get along with either of her sisters, she didn't want to drag them into this, too. She knew full well what would happen to them if she told anyone the truth.


	2. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own them. It sucks, doesn't it?

So Many Memories – Chapter Two

The next morning, Rachel awoke to the sound of a much-needed rain pattering against her window. A sudden flash brightens up her darkened room, followed by a rumble of thunder off in the distance. She rolls over and tries to give sleep one last try. As she finally feels as if she is going to drift off, she is rudely awakened by a shrill ringing from her alarm clock.

With a moan, she slaps her clock and sits up, releasing a yawn as she pulls herself out of bed. She makes her way across the room and flips on the lights, stumbling as she adjusts to the change from dark to light. She starts towards her closet to dig out a new outfit for a new day, stopping in front of her mirror.

She emits a groan when she sees the horrendous black mark surrounding her eye. Memories of the night before come flooding back to the surface of her mind. 'I can't believe my own mother would abandon her children like that.' With a sigh, she turns to her closet door and swings it open. She pulls out a pair of Guess jeans and a brand new Esprit T-shirt. She lays them out on her bed and walks into the hallway, bumping into Jill as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Why don't you watch where you're going? And what the hell did you do to your eye?"

"Sorry, Jill, I didn't see you there," she said groggily, trying to think of something to cover up what happened the previous night. "And I, uh, fell down some steps last night."

"Yeah, whatever," Jill replied, showing no concern what-so-ever for her older sister. She walks off to her bedroom, and Rachel proceeds to take her shower.

~~

Joey runs down the stairs, closely followed by his youngest sister, Dina. "Well, do you think something happened to her last night?" Dina asked, the only person Joey trusted enough to tell his true feelings for Rachel to.

"I don't know. She sounded really weird on the phone last night, and her dad has been acting strange lately."

"Joey! Dina! Hurry up! The bus will be here any minute now!" Joey's mother runs up to them and plants a kiss on each of their cheeks.

After their mother goes off to the kitchen to check on Mary Angela, Dina turns to face Joey. "Maybe you should just ask her. I mean, you're her best friend. If something is going on, she could really use your support."

Joey ponders that idea as he slips on his shoes. "I guess you're right. I'll ask her as soon as we get a moment alone." They grab their backpacks and open the front door, which reveals the fact that it is now pouring down rain. "Awe, man!" Joey complains.

There's another crack of thunder, each one getting closer and closer. Another flash of lightning reveals Rachel running up their front steps, eager to get away from her father's wrath.

"Hey Rach," Joey says, not noticing her black eye. "Hey Joey. Oh Dina, I heard you had to go home early yesterday. Are you feeling any better this morning?" Rachel asks, hoping they won't say anything about her eye, with which she tried to cover up with makeup. To no avail.

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for asking." A deafening rumble of thunder cuts off the end of her sentence. Lightning streaks across the sky, allowing Joey to see what Rachel was so desperate to hide.

"Oh my god, Rach! What did you do?" he pointed at her eye, concern etched across his face.

"Oh, um, long story short, I kinda fell down some steps. You know how clumsy I can be sometimes," she laughed, hoping he would buy her story.

"Alright," Joey answers, with a look that says he doesn't quite believe his ears. "Do you think this weather is gonna let up?" he changed the subject, aware that she was nervous and didn't want to be interrogated any further.

"I'm not sure, but I think the showers are only supposed to stick around this morning," Dina said.

An awkward silence befalls the trio. Joey looks down at his shoes, while Dina and Rachel watch intently for any sign of headlights through the darkness. A clap of thunder is the only noise to break the silence. Joey kicks a lone stone across the wraparound porch, as the thunder slowly recedes into the distance.

At long last, the sound of an engine reaches their ears. By now the rain has diminished, although Rachel is still drenched from her dash across the lawn.

They gather their things and exit the porch, then proceeding to board bus number eight. 'Alright, here we go,' Rachel thinks to herself, worried that her other friends won't react as well as Joey had to her phony alibi.

Little did she know Joey didn't buy one word of it. He knew she had her reasons for lying to him, but he was determined to find the truth before she was seriously wounded. Even if it meant going behind his best, and closest, friend's back to find it.

Well, there it is. As always, read and review. Let me know what you think.


	3. Facing The Music

So Many Memories Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own them. Does anybody know if Joey is for sale?

Alright, here it is. The third chapter. This is the product of listening to Lifehouse – Hanging By A Moment over and over again. You've been warned! Now that that's been said, let's get this show on the road.

~~~

Rachel was dreading the next few moments more than anything. She reluctantly drudged up the last few steps, Joey closely at her side. He opened the door for Rachel and left it swing shut as Dina skipped over to meet her friends. "Oh my God! Rachel, what happened?"

It was the one voice Rachel had been fearing the most. It was the one person she knew would try to get the whole truth. That was the voice of the one and only, Monica Geller. "Oh hey Monica! Well, like I told Joey earlier, I kinda fell down, that's all. It wasn't anything serious, I just got this bruise." With that said, Rachel proceeded to greeting her other friends, telling each and every one of them her bogus story.

Monica shot Joey a look of concern and suspicion, not wanting to say anything and have Rachel overhear. Joey returned her look, but with a glint of determination in his eyes. Without a single word, he signaled to Monica to follow him down the hall. Once she was sure Rachel was out of earshot, she turned to Joey.

"Do you believe a word that came out of that girl's mouth?" Joey quickly scanned the crowd, looking for any sign of Chip and his goons, before replying.

"I don't know. I mean, I wanna believe her, but when I saw that look in her eyes this morning… I kinda have a feeling that she's hiding something. I just don't want to see her get hurt." Monica nodded in agreement. They reached the end of the hall and turned right, stopping at locker number 1202. Joey swung open his locker, throwing his stuff inside. "I wonder what it could possibly be that would make her hide something from her best friends." Monica thought out loud, as Joey pulled his history book, complete with homework, out of his locker and placed them on top of the ones he had already retrieved.

"I'm gonna try and talk to her later when we're alone. I wanna see if I can get her to open up to me." Monica nudged him to turn around. Rachel was rounding the corner. Just as she went to open her locker, the bell rang. "Shit!" Rachel blurted out. It wasn't that she was worried about being late for class. Today she was going to try and keep a low profile. And getting everyone's attention when she came in late was something she was trying to avoid.

As quickly as possible, she threw her things in her locker and pulled out all the materials she would need for her morning classes. With a swift shove, she slammed her locker shut and took off for her first class. She reached the door just as the late bell rang. She took her seat behind Monica, who gave her a look of warning, silently telling her to get moving instead of chatting with her prissy cheerleader friends. Normally, Rachel would answer with a sly comment, but didn't have the energy after staying up all night sobbing alone in her room.

A man in his mid thirties entered the room. "Alright. Sorry I'm late. Now, if you will open your books to page 27, we can begin today's lesson." As always, Monica was the first one there, revved up and ready to get educated. Rachel obediently followed suit. As the teacher begins to explain the story of the cotton gin, Rachel turns her attention out the window.

Her gaze follows a magnificent hawk flying freely up in a world where the sky is the limit. '_I wish I could spread my wings and fly away." _"Miss Greene?" She was pulled out of her daydream by the mention of her name. "Yes?" she answered.

"Unless Eli Whitney is out there giving a free demonstration of the working of his invention, your full attention is needed in here."

"Right, sorry."

"Now, I'd like you all to read pages 28 through 37 and do the review questions at the end." The response he got was inevitable. Groans of protest could be heard throughout the room.

~~~

Joey waited patiently on Rachel's front porch as she ran inside to get her father's permission to stay at Joey's and do her homework. The minute the door was closed, Joey went straight to the window. He didn't like spying on his friends, but this was for a good cause. If something were going on with her father, Joey wanted to know. He ducked as Rachel walked past, so as not to be seen.

Inside he could hear Rachel ask if she could stay at his place to study. Her dad immediately asked why she needed to study with him, making it obvious he still held a grudge against Joey for the stunt he pulled the previous year. Not that Joey could blame him. He knew most people he ran into on the street didn't have ideal opinions of him.

He heard Rachel say something to the extent of, "I'm just doing what you wanted and trying to bring my grades up." Mr. Greene gave in to her request saying, "Fine. Go. Stay the night for all I care. Just as long as you bring those grades up and get your attitude straightened out."

Rachel turned to go back outside, and Joey jumped away from the window. Rachel opened the door a crack to tell Joey that she was just going to pack her overnight bag. He turned to the road. Surprisingly, there weren't many people who decided to hit the open road today. He stepped down onto the front lawn, soaking up the sun that finally decided to show its face.

Joey went over what he had just heard over and over again in his head, looking for anything that might give him a clue as to how Rachel got hurt. There wasn't much in that conversation, except maybe the fact that her grades had dropped drastically. But as far as he knew, her father wasn't the type to get that upset over grades. In fact, the only people he had known to come down on their kids over grades was Jack and Judy Geller. Which was his guess as to why Monica was so worried about getting anything less than an A. You would never catch Monica Geller procrastinating. This could very well be why she was always after Joey and Rachel, telling them not to wait or do anything other than study when even the most simplistic test were to come up. "Hey! You ready to go?" Joey, startled by her sudden arrival, nodded in agreement.

~~~

Joey moaned as he read the final question in his history book. "Okay, last one." He looked over at Rachel, who was still jotting down her answer to the previous question. '_My God, even with a black eye, she's still beautiful,'_ Joey thought to himself. Rachel looked up, noticing how Joey was just staring at her. From the look on her face, Joey caught on to what he was doing and immediately turned his gaze back to his book.

_'Look how nervous he is all of a sudden! I wonder what's going on in that head of his. I doubt it's anything close to what's happening in mine. Is it so wrong that I can't stop thinking about how sexy he is?' _With that last thought, she began blushing. "Um, what was the last question again?" She asked, praying that he wouldn't notice the head over heels look she had sketched all over her face.

"Oh right!" Joey said, snapping back to reality. "Explain in detail, the ways the cotton gin changed life on the plantation." The next ten minutes were brutally uncomfortable. Neither of them even dared to utter a word, afraid it would come out the wrong way. Joey was about to speak, but then thought better of it. At long last, Rachel broke the silent tension. "Do you maybe want to watch a movie, or something?"

Yeah, sure, whatever you want to do." He left out a sigh of relief as he shoved his paper into his ridiculously large history book. Monica's voice came ringing back into his mind, giving him grief over the bad shape of his homework when he turns it in. it didn't bother him in the least bit that he turned in his work all wrinkled or torn up.

~~~

They had the living room all to themselves. Being the gentleman that he was, Joey had left it up to Rachel to decide on the movie they had watched. And just as he had expected, she had chosen, yet again, a love story. As much as he would have preferred to watch a more action packed movie, he gave in to her pleas. She always had this effect on him. Even when they were little, and she had begged and pleaded with him to push her on the swings, he just couldn't possibly say no to her.

When the ending credits appeared on the screen, Joey looked over at Rachel. She had fallen asleep, with her head resting on his shoulder. He stood up, and laid her head down gently onto a pillow. He took a moment, allowing the picture of her sleeping form to engrave itself into his memory. He took the blanket his grandmother had made off the back of the couch, and tucked her in, careful not to wake her from her peaceful slumber. He turned off the TV, and looked once more at how innocent she looked before making his way up the stairs and into his room. 

Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it. Once the story gets moving, I'll be adding chapters more quickly. As always, read and review. Reader feedback is always welcome.


	4. It's Finally Here!

Disclaimer: Still wishing I owned them… Okay, I'm gonna ask this one last time! Does anyone know if Joey's for sale? Or maybe his home phone number?

Okay, some things I should explain first. I thought this was moving way too slow, so I skipped ahead to the day of the big dance everyone has been waiting for. Well, I said things, as in plural, but that's really all I can think of right now… Oh, I'm also kinda using this chapter to introduce some new characters, and dig deeper into something I kinda brushed upon in the first chapter. For those of you who don't remember, JOEY HAS A ROCK BAND!!! You'll get to know a little bit about his band members, and what type of band they formed.

~~~

'Today's the day!' Rachel squealed in her head. At long last, the day of the dance had finally arrived. Rachel was impatient, just sitting there in study hall, waiting for the bell to ring. Unlike Monica, she had put off all thoughts of the day's homework to stare at the clock. Each second ticked by painfully slow. All she could think about was her first slow dance with Joey.

Monica's brother, Ross, and his friend, Chandler Bing, had both signed up as chaperones for the big event. Ross has an unbelievably inappropriate crush on Rachel, but little did he know, she was fully aware of it. She kind of caught on to it a few years before when she came to Monica's birthday party. Ross had continually checked on her to make sure she was comfortable, or to ask if she wanted more to drink.

Rachel had to admit, she never really looked at him that way before. She just always considered him as Monica's geeky older brother. With all the time she had spent daydreaming about Joey, she hadn't had much time at all to start fantasizing about Ross. Not that there was much to fantasize about. Unless of course, you think the chess club is sexy. Now Joey… Well, Joey has a rock band! Not to mention, he and his fellow band mates were the three hottest guys in school. Not even that loser, Chip Matthews, could compare.

She remembers sitting in on one of their practices. They each had their own way of doing things. Joel, the ultra rad, punked out drummer, was all about having fun. Of course, while he pounded out the beat on his five piece Pulse drum set, he gave each motion its own style. He started off each and every song with a spin of his sticks, followed by his best introduction.

As Joel brought style to their music, Joey brought personality. Since each song was different, he didn't just sing it like it was written. As some average garage bands seem to just drone on, and on, instead of bringing every song to life. He started to catch on to a little thing known as punk music, and like the idea of putting forth an image that portrays them as rebels. Which fit them all better than that shoe you're wearing fits your foot. When they perform for their friends, you never know what's going to happen next.

And last but definitely not least, you've got Aaron. The perfect definition of a menace to society. Sure, he has a sense of right versus wrong, but do you think he follows that? On any given day, you could find the three of them, headed up by Aaron, cohorting in together in Joel's basement. Plotting their next big scheme to get Chip and his followers. This rivalry had been going strong for quite some time now. Chip had made a comment about Joey's family, calling them, to put it nicely, poor and insignificant. That was like throwing a match into a pit stained with vodka. That spark set Joey off more than anything had ever done before. They weren't poor, just middle class, like most people. Joey's dad gets paid a fair amount working at his pipe fitting business. Which he had hoped Joey would take on some day. But Joey had bigger plans in life.

He didn't want to just be some average Joe walking down the street. He was dreaming about going all the way to the big screen, baby! Hoping to get his chance to walk down the famed red carpet. And if he got his way, well, he would be doing all that with Rachel right there by his side.

Rachel continued to daydream as she repeatedly wrote Joey's name on the inside cover of her notebook. Dreaming of one day becoming Mrs. Joseph Tribbiani. Without a second to spare, the bell rang, announcing the end of study hall, and the fact that they could finally regain their freedom. Rachel walked down the hall and opened her locker. As she randomly threw her belongings inside, she tried to imagine the look on Joey's face when he would come to pick her up. "I have a feeling something wonderful is going to happen tonight," she whispered silently to herself.

~~~

"Would you relax? I mean, what is up with you, man? Ever since you found out this Rachel chick already had a date to this dance, you've been acting all anxious! You're freaking me out, when you act this way."

"Well, Chandler, how would you feel if the love of your life just goes and asks some loser out, when she should have asked you? And if that isn't bad enough, I'm gonna be there to see her dancing with some other guy! Acting all happy, and… and… flirty!" Ross spat, anger flowing swiftly with every word.

"Hey, you're the one who was frantic about us signing up to chaperone this thing tonight!" Chandler searched his mind fervently, looking for some way to convince this walking, talking, time bomb to cool off, before he blows his top. Although he put on this front that he wasn't intrigued at the idea of spending hours upon hours with high school kids, he secretly couldn't wait for this thing to finally begin. He had this thing for Ross's little sister, and he just can't shake the feeling. 

He had to see her tonight, and Ross was coming with him, or else he'd have to hear about how he'd missed his chance with Rachel for the next week and a half. Then it hit him. "I've got it!" he shouted, almost knocking Ross out of his chair from the sudden outburst. "What? What? Did you think of a way I can get Rachel?"

"Yeah! But I have got to warn you first: If we get busted, we're in for it big time!"

"Come on, just tell me already!" Ross was getting impatient. By this point, he was willing to do anything if it meant finally holding Rachel in his arms.

"If we're gonna pull this off, we'll have to pull out all the stops. I'm going to need some alcohol. What do you say, Clifford?"

"Whatever you want, Roland Chang! I'll do anything, and you know that." Ross knew that when Chandler needed to factor in those identities to one of his pranks, it has got to be something big. And when it came to Rachel, Ross was totally blind to the possible consequences of his decisions.

"Grab your coat, I'll explain everything in the car," Chandler said, tossing Ross's coat across the dorm room and grabbing his car keys. 'And if everything goes as I hope, Monica will be mine before the clock strikes midnight, and Cinderella has to go home!' A malicious grin spread across his face at that moment, as he closed the door.

~~~

A/N: If you think hard, you can probably guess what Ross and Chandler are up to. I don't really want to make Ross out to be the geeky guy, or Chandler as the evil one. Right now, that's the way it seems, but later, when a certain "interest" enters Ross's life, how will he react? Hint hint, it's not Rachel, Monica's got a crush on Chandler (and she's Ross's brother, so it can't be her anyway) So who could it possibly be? Hmmmm, that's a head scratcher… Email me with your guess, if you aren't sure who it is, but I think I threw you enough clues. Let me know what ya think! Please, pretty please, review! If I ever get that number and make my first payment on Joey, I might let you borrow him!


	5. Untitled

So Many Memories – Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I wonder if they'll be up for grabs after the show is over… Anyways, nope, I still don't own them.

A/N: A big thanks to all that reviewed. It really meant a lot to know how you feel about this. Also, the hints in the last chapter made it so obvious there shouldn't have been any guesswork involved. Everybody who said Phoebe was right on the button. Okay, you're probably getting impatient with my going on and on, so here ya go!

~~

Rachel flung open her bedroom door so fast she almost ripped it off the hinges. She went straight for the closet to dig out her new outfit. It was an enticingly red, Gunne Sax dress. _'Just perfect for seducing Joey,'_ she thought to herself. She noticed Amy's face in her mirror, and quickly turned on her heels. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to get ready here?" Rachel spat in her direction.

"What exactly are you planning on doing with Joey tonight?" Amy asked, trying to hide the glint of jealousy in her eyes. "What's it to you? He's my date, not yours!" Rachel began a staring match between the two of them. Amy had stolen a few of her boyfriends in the past, but she wasn't going to get away with it this time. Amy wasn't backing down without a fight. Like most girls at their school, she too had developed a crush on the adorable Joey.

Before an all out war could be waged between the two of them, Irene, their housekeeper, interrupted them. "Oh, hey, Irene," Rachel said through gritted teeth, not taking her eyes off Amy for even a nanosecond. "I'm just going to put a few things away," Irene answered with a thick Brazilian accent. She opened the closet and immediately wrinkled up her nose. "That damn mofo smell is back again! I'll be back in a minute to take care of it." She brushed past Amy on her way out the door. Rachel was quick to get back on the subject of Joey.

"You do know that I'll have my eye on you tonight. If you even try to consider putting the moves on my Joey, I'll be one step ahead of you!" Without noticing it, she had called Joey "hers," although they weren't even dating. Amy was fast to counter attack. "You won't be there the entire time, and the minute you let your guard down, I'll be right there."

Rachel had enough of this. Without another word, she shoved Amy out in the hallway, causing her to run into Irene on her way back with a brown box. Amy turned around and stormed off to her room at the end of the hallway. Irene went on into Rachel's room to get rid of the wretched smell that had worked its way back into her closet. "So I take it you like this Joey guy?" Rachel was surprised by that comment. She didn't realize she was making it so clear to everyone that she was head over heels for her next door neighbor. "Is it really that obvious?" She already knew the answer to that question before she asked it. There had been so many times in the past that he had done something kind for her, even the slightest thing, and she would start to blush. 

"Are you kidding me? You can actually see your knees start to melt beneath you every time he stops by!" Irene chuckled, swinging the door shut. "Just be careful. I have known some girls who were just like you. They ended up going after their guys, and then BAM! The next thing you know, they're in for trouble!" She put an excessive amount of emphasis on that statement, in hope that it would sink in. "You mean they…" Rachel was shocked. That could never happen to her! _'Irene doesn't know what she's thinking, right?' _Rachel questioned herself. _'No, there's no way I would go that far with a guy and not take all the precautions. Besides, Joey and I are only going to this dance as friends, nothing more,' _She reassured herself. 

"There's nothing to worry about there, I'll make sure we're extra careful if things sorta start to… heat up between the two of us." Irene gave her a knowing look. "I know sweetie, unlike your sisters, you use your head for what it was meant to be used for." Rachel grinned, then gasped when she saw the clock. "Oh my God! Joey's gonna be here in a half an hour! And I'm not even dressed yet!" She ran hurriedly across the room to her bed where her dress was laid out. 

~~

"Joey, hurry up! You have to pick up Rachel in five minutes!" Gloria Tribbiani called up the stairs. "I'm coming, Ma!" Joey yelled back, frantically searching for the corsage he had bought Rachel. "Ah-hah! Here it is!" he said, triumphantly holding it over his head. He looked one last time in the mirror to see if there was anything missing. The only thing he needed now was his date, the one and only person who could complete him. He straightened his bow tie, which Dina had so graciously tied for him. _'Just think, maybe someday it will be Rachel doing that for me.' _

The only thing he could think about all week long was how this very night would go. He thought it over in head a few nights before just to be sure that nothing could possibly go wrong. He wasn't normally this nervous about girls, but this one was special. This was the one that would break his heart if she got away. He wiped his mind of all other thoughts except that of which pertained to tonight. He was going to show her a good time, no matter what. But he just couldn't shake this gut feeling that something just wasn't quite right.

He ran downstairs, kissing his mom on the cheek before he ran outdoors. He went straight to Rachel's front doorstep, pausing a moment to compose himself before ringing the doorbell. "I'll get it!" He heard Rachel's dad promptly announce, before the door swung open, revealing Mr. Greene standing there with an unusually joyous grin on his face. _'Man, he sure has changed since he started going to those alcohol awareness meetings!' _Joey thought, sure to keep his smile spread from ear to ear in anticipation of seeing Rachel.

"Well hi there, Joey! Come on in! Rachel should be down any second now." He said, closing the door behind Joey as he took a look around the house. "RACHEL! JOEY'S HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" Joey jumped at the sudden change in his voice. Not too long afterward, Rachel appeared at the top of the steps. Joey's jaw almost hit the floor. He couldn't believe how much more beautiful she looked all spiffed up.

"Wow!" was the only word he could manage as she strode down to him. "I know, you don't look too bad yourself there, Mr. Tribbiani!" He just stood there, awestricken for a while longer, before he remembered her gift. "Um, I bought this for you. Here, let me put it on," he said before placing it on her. "Oh my God, Joey it's so beautiful! Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around his neck in a meaningful embrace.

"I think you two should get on out of here, or else you'll both be late," her dad said, shooing them out the door. "And remember, I want her back around midnight," he said, aware that his precious daughter was in good hands. "Don't worry, Mr. Greene, you'll get her back safe and sound." They waved as he closed the door. "So how were we going to get there? I sure hope you weren't planning on walking, because it looks as if we'll get soaked on the way back if those weathermen are right," she just couldn't seem to stop admiring him. That tuxedo just made him look all the more handsome. "Oh, don't worry about that. My dad is gonna let us borrow his truck. But one thing… Before we leave, my mom kind of wanted to take pictures."

He waited for her reaction, because he knew she was aware of what that meant in the Tribbiani household. They would have to pose for almost an entire roll of film before they could be on their way. But to his surprise, Rachel didn't even flinch. She just turned to him, smiling. "Well then, we better get over there if we want to get to the school within the hour," she said, trying to suppress a laugh caused by the terrified look on his face.

Just as he thought, the minute they walked in the door, there was pure chaos. The flash from his mom's camera dazed them, while his dad was screaming at her to stop before they all went blind. A few minutes went by before they all started to calm down and proceed to do things in an orderly fashion. They went through a whole roll of film, with poses ranging from Rachel leaning her head on his shoulder, to Joey standing behind her with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. At long last, they were in the truck and on the open road with the radio sending soft melodies to their ears. They each only had one thought running through their minds. _'Tonight is going to be perfection!'_

~~

Well, I hope you all like it! And about the whole smelly closet thing, I'm sure most of you were confused. It was kind of one of those things where you just had to be there to understand it. I was determined to add it somehow! As always, let me know what you thought of it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Peace And Love

So Many Memories – Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. I've got my eyes set on this new guy. Goes by the name Jamie. Rose knows who he is…

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I was trying to get this DOOL fic I'm writing underway, and the story line is moving pretty fast (already been five deaths in like three months, including one on Thanksgiving Day!) and I'm already behind on it. I'm trying to make this one a little longer than the others, in order to fit just about everything before the dance in. 'nough said, here we go!

_

* * *

_

Ross stood next to Chandler's beat up black Mustang, waiting impatiently for him to return with the goods. Chandler appeared around the corner of the building. A man with bright blonde hair was in tow. "Thanks for the help, Gunther!" Chandler slapped him on the back. "Anything for you guys." He looked at his watch hurriedly before saying he had an appointment and running off. "Who was that?" Ross gave Chandler a questioning look. "Oh, only this guy I know. His dad owns a liquor store downtown. That's how we got what determines who goes home with who tonight."

Chandler pulled a bottle of vodka out of a small paper bag. "Ahh, I see what your evil plan is now. We pour that in the drinks at the dance, then when I put my best moves on Rachel there's almost no way she'll say no!" Ross continued to imagine his dream coming true. Chandler had to snap him back to reality. "Dude, let's get outta here. If we get there too late some one would be bound to see us doing this." They jumped in the car, and Chandler struggled to get it to start. Instead of sounding like a healthy car, it began sputtering like the end of the world. With a loud backfire that made Ross almost jump out of his shoes, they were off.

Rachel leaned her head on the truck window as they cruised down the street. It was like something out of a dream. She couldn't believe she was actually going to the dance with Joey Tribbiani, her childhood friend and increasingly irresistible crush. All those years they spent harassing each other on the playground, and they never even considered the things they were feeling now. They were any typical kids. They teased each other, pulled pranks, and just about anything else you could imagine. Of course they still did all that now, but by this point there was something more. Something that could become great, given the chance. The only trouble is, neither could seem to work up the courage needed to admit their feelings. The forever all-knowing Monica was starting to catch on. It was hard to say how she would react. There were about two possibilities; One, she would totally freak out and go on and on about how their friendship could be totally ruined if things didn't work out, or two, she could be fascinated with the idea and try to play matchmaker. If there was anything Monica loved more, it was trying to influence two people to believe they should be together.

Joey was struggling to keep his eyes on the road. Fighting the constant temptation to look at the figure in the seat next to him. It was a dreary day, so the sky was becoming dark pretty fast. The humidity had risen, not just from the connection between the two in the truck but in the air outside, and it was obvious it was going to rain. But that wasn't going to ruin their night. Nothing would. Joey ran a hand through his sleek, dark hair. He was so close to Rachel, but yet that made him even more nervous. He felt as if he owed it to her to show her a good time. That was exactly what he planned to do.

Amy Greene was at home putting the final touches on her makeup. _'Rachel had better be careful tonight, if she knows what's good for her. I always get what I want, and this will not be an exception.'_ A knock at the door interrupted her train of thought, which for the umpteenth time today was focused on Joey, and how to get him from Rachel. She went to the door and swung it open, revealing a disgruntled Jill. "What?" Jill ignored the tone that snap was coated with. "Bobby called and said he had to cancel tonight." Jill watched as Amy turned red with anger. "You came all the way to me about this? Figure it out on your own!" With that and a snap of her wrist, the door slammed right in Jill's face. "What gives her the right to barge in here? And over something like that! Puh-leaze!" Amy walked to her nightstand and pulled the drawer open. Inside there was perfume bottles, lip gloss, nail polish in assorted colors, and pictures strewn about. She reached inside and pulled out one of the pictures, a group of kids about the age of six or seven years old.

There were five of these kids who stuck out from the crowd. Three of them had light or blonde hair. The other two had darker hair. You could almost see the family resemblance among the three blonde girls. The lone dark haired boy had a hint of Italian just by looking at him. And then the dark haired girl. She was unusually clean for a child her age. Compared to the other four, who had obviously been playing in the dirt for quite a while, she absolutely glowed. Amy scowled as she looked at the boy and one of the blondes, who were obviously extremely close. There was another knock at the door, and Amy put the picture back, slamming the drawer shut before going to the door. She swung it open in the same fashion she had almost caught Jill's nose in it just a little earlier. She was about to scream, expecting to see her downcast sister in the doorway back for another round, but instead it was Irene. "What do you want?" Irene just looked her straight in the eye, not too enthused about her tone. "Well, since you're asking, I'd like for you to get your act straight!" Amy just stood there rooted in the doorway, aghast. Irene stepped forward, causing Amy to back slowly into the room. Amy wasn't used to this kind of treatment. She could just about get away with murder any other time.

Irene was far from backing down. "It's always the same, day in and day out. You don't even realize how your attitude is affecting the people around you. And I'm getting sick of it!" Amy continued to back up, by this time she was about to run into her bed. Irene continued. "And do you realize what happened to your sister after she came to you just now?" Amy timidly shook her head no. "That's right, I didn't think so. She's in her room bawling her eyes out, and you couldn't care less! Well, this is going to change. You are going to straighten up, and you better get working on it soon. I'll be sure you sty on track. Even if I have to keep one eye on you every waking moment. And if I find out you caused trouble tonight at that dance, there will be hell to pay!" Amy was almost shaking and on the verge of tears. Irene waited a moment, staring into the teenager's eyes with a look of care and strictness. When she thought it had sunk in, Irene went back down the grand hallway.

Amy continued to lay on her bed, still in shock. After a few moments, she went back to her task of getting ready for the dance. Pulling a black dress out of the closet, she tried to devise a way to get back at Irene for setting her straight. It was obvious she had taken the dress from Rachel's collection. She put the final touches on her makeup after she changed into the dress.

The lights were dimmed in the gymnasium. Students were crowded in the lobby outside, or waiting outdoors for friends to show up. Ross and Chandler broke away from the group in the hall and entered the gym. It was decorated with red, white, and blue streamers, and balloons inside the basketball nets. The stage was all set for the announcement of the election winners, and a sign was attached to the curtain which said, "Lincoln High Election '86". Next to the stage was a table set up with refreshments and snacks. The two rebels went for the punch, Chandler pulling the brown paper bag he had stashed away before they arrived at the school. It wasn't a very big bottle, but considering the damage just a few glasses of vodka could do to a person, this could be lethal.

He poured the bottle in, not turning it over until he was sure the last drop had fallen out and into the ounch. Ross meanwhile was acting jittery, constantly watching the doorways in case a by passer would lay eyes on them. Chandler finished his job, handing the bottle over to Ross to expose of. "What do you want me to do with this?" He was showing all the signs of being an amateur at this type of thing. Chandler had done things like this many times in the past, and he knew how to deal with nervous accomplices. "Just take it out and throw it in the backseat of my car. Make sure no one sees you with it on your way out there! We've come this far and you're not going to blow it now." Ross agreed obediently, going over his instructions one last time as he placed the bottle in his coat pocket. Making his way through the now larger crowd outside, he made it to the Mustang unnoticed. Or so he thought.

A hand came from behind him, covering his mouth before he could scream. "Well, well, well, punk. What do you have this time?" Ross froze completely, afraid that any further movement would set his assailer off. She tightened her grip and asked once more. "Did you hear me or not? Hand it over, dammit!" Ross frantically searched his pockets, still unable to breath a word to the young woman behind him. He found the bottle and handed it over after he fumbled to catch it when it slipped out of his hand. She looked at it disgustedly for a moment before she lost her cool altogether. "A bottle? Are you kidding me? Of all the crap I've collected on the street, this has to be the most worthless!" She paused for a minute, taking in the look of his face, which was now staring at her frightened after she left go of her grip. The smell of the gel in his hair took her back to a day years ago. Then she remembered who this young man was. She was shocked.

Joey pulled into the school parking lot, glancing at Rachel who was almost in a daze. She was staring mindlessly at their fellow students assembled just outside the main entrance. "Hey, Rach?" She looked across the seat as Joey continued to look at her. He wasn't sure if he should be worried or not. She had been acting weird for a while now, mainly starting right before her father decided to get help for his alcoholism. "Are you okay?" He hoped to get a straight forward answer this time. "I'm… fine." She really didn't feel like talking about what was nagging at her as of yet. "You're sure? You don't have anything on your mind that might be bothering you?"

"No, Joey. Really, I'm fine! There's nothing to be worried about." She gave him a look of false reassurance. Given his past experiences, he had a gut feeling something wasn't right here. He didn't know how much it pained her to harbor such a big secret from him. Deep down, it was just killing her that she couldn't confide in him. And God did she ever want to.

He pulled the keys out of the ignition and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You do know that if you ever have a problem, no matter how big or small or meaningless as you may think it is, you can come to me. It doesn't matter what it's about, I'll be here to listen." She smiled as she laid her head on his hand, which had a comforting grip on her. She took his statement to heart. It meant so much to her that he cared about her. She knew he didn't believe her when she said she was all right, and that just made her feel worse that he knew she was lying to him. But she also appreciated greatly the fact that he wasn't trying to press her into telling him everything right this minute. Joey removed his hand and opened the truck door. He went around to the other side and, being the perfect gentlemen that he was, opened Rachel's door and helped her out.

They walked toward the mass of people that was now slowly dwindling down as more and more of them began to conjugate inside. Just as they reached the entrance, Ross was returning from his run in with his own personal mugger. Rachel looked concerned, this was her best friend's brother, Monica's flesh and blood, how was she supposed to react? "Ross…" No answer, just a baffled look. She snapped her fingers in his face, which worked in getting his attention. His eyes were wide and he spoke in a high pitched voice.

"Hi, Rachel! Um, what are you two doing here?" Joey never really got to know Ross, but he knew how big of a brainiac he was, and this just didn't seem normal. "We're here for the dance, remember? The same reason that you and that other guy… oh, what's his name… Oh! The same reason you and Chauncey are here!" It was all starting to come back to him, and finally the light clicked on in that over sized brain of his. "Oh! Sorry, I was kind of in another place for a minute. Chauncey? You mean Chandler, don't you?" Joey knew her mistake the minute she made it, but he still left her with all the talking. "Yeah, that's the guy!"

"Hey, Ross! Did you get my lighter from my car like I asked you?" Chandler winked and this time there was no confusion because Ross realized how Chandler made up the story to cover his tracks. "That's what you wanted me to get? I thought-" Chandler was quick to cut him off in their little charade they had going. "You thought! You know what baffles me? How you always think, but yet it never pays off!" Ross continued the act. "Geez, dude, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to set you off like this." Chandler took off for the parking lot, brushing up against Ross's arm in an attempt to make it seem like he didn't accept Ross's apology, whispering "Thanks, man," in his ear. Rachel just stood there a few moments longer, until she finally nudged Joey and motioned to go inside.

Monica caught up with Chandler before he could reach his car. He was still basking in his moment of glory when she tapped him furiously. He turned thinking it would be Ross, but instead he came face to face with an enraged Monica. "What the hell did you think you were doing in there?" Chandler didn't know what she was talking about, but took a wild guess. "You mean that little fight with your brother? Don't worry, I just needed to get some things out in the open. The two of us are cool." Monica gave him a disapproving look. She saw right through his lies. "I didn't mean that. I saw what you did inside the building!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I didn't get to the actual dance yet, but I promise it'll get here in the next chapter! It might be kind of emotional, depending on whether or not I add a certain scene, which I'm planning on working in somehow. It kinda leads up to the "main event" with J&R, so I totally feel the need to include it. So what did you guys think? Average, better, horrible, don't quit your day job kinda thing? Leave me a review and let me know! 


	7. Total Eclipse Of The Heart

So Many Memories – Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Think they might show up somewhere on the black market? I know, I know, it's illegal, but I'm getting desperate! Anyways, I still don't own them. Only in my wildest dreams.

A/N: I haven't had much time to write this so I figured I'd better get moving so it wasn't as long since the last chapter was up. There's gonna be mixed feelings and wild emotions, some good and some, well, not so good.

* * *

As the teens with raging hormones began taking to the dance floor, Ross stood in the back, trying to maintain his stance of invisibility. Chandler had ditched him, saying he didn't want his night ruined. He didn't know what had happened in the parking lot earlier. Ross never said a word. To anyone.

Chandler stood near the refreshments, trying to get a glimpse of Monica as she wandered throughout the gym. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to get caught. But as dumb as he felt about that, he couldn't help but notice he was feeling something else for Monica.

Monica walked the length of the gym, trying to spot a single guy who might consider dancing with her. Her date had stood her up, and she wasn't giving up without a fight. She was tired of being the fat girl everyone pushed around. She was standing her ground and didn't plan on backing down for anyone.

All the time she felt a prickle on the back of her neck, sensing that someone might be watching her. She halted next to a group of girls chattering loudly about who they planned on going home with. One of them mentioned the name Chandler Bing.

Monica almost had a ping of jealousy at the girl for saying she wanted Chandler. But why? The Chandler she knew was a lying rotten weasel, in her opinion. Maybe there was a side of him he always kept hidden. Maybe if she got to know him he would open up to her, let her get to know the sweet sensitive side of him.

She got that feeling again. There was definitely someone watching her. She scanned the crowd once again, trying to identify whoever it was that kept spying on her.

At the opposite side of the floor, he was standing there. When they were about to make eye contact, he looked away, trying to look preoccupied with a couple dancing next to him. Thoughts began turning over in her mind. Was he looking at her? Did he like what he saw? Or was he just keeping an eye on me to make sure I didn't rat him out?

Joey and Rachel met up with Joey's band mates, Joel and Aaron. Compared to their usual décor, they had cleaned up pretty well. Their hair was a different story though.

Joel's, as always, had a touch of a neon color in it, this time he chose red. Neither of them looked like they owned a brush or a comb. They didn't care though. They weren't shy about showing off their personalities.

Like Monica, they were single, horny, and ready for some action. Aaron waved at a girl he recognized and ran off after her. Joel turned to Joey, pulling him aside to whisper some words of advice.

"Dude, what are you waiting for?" Joel's voice had more than a little excitement in it.

"What do you mean?" Joey had a quizzical look on his face as he probed for further details.

"You and Rachel. Together. The music. The dancing. Any of this sending some signals to that head of yours?" He reached up and went to slap Joey across the head.

Joey grabbed his hand before it could make contact with him. "Yeah, I get your point. But I don't want to ruin this by going too fast or anything. She's been my best friend for years now, I don't want to lose that over some stupid dance."

Joel gave him a look saying, "you're nuts!" all over his face. "Whatever, man. Don't come to me when you blow it."

Joey grinned. "Oh don't worry. I won't have to."

A girl came up and took Joel by the hand, leading him onto the dance floor as "The Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats began to play. Joey extended his hand to Rachel, who accepted his offer.

After the song was through, people were exiting the floor for refreshments or a chat with friends. Monica continued to watch as students chugged the punch like there was no tomorrow. Her eyes were averted when Chandler took a seat next to her.

"What do you want?" She spoke with a bitterness in her voice, ice in her eyes.

"What, can't I come over and have a little talk with you?" She rolled her eyes at him before he cut to the chase.

"Listen, I know I was a bit harsh earlier, but-" She scoffed at the fact he considered it only being "a bit" harsh to try and threaten her, "I noticed how you were sitting over here, all alone. And I just thought… Maybe…-"

"Chandler Muriel Bing, are you asking me for a dance?" She looked shocked. She never would have thought, especially after the event that took place earlier, that he would consider dancing with "Ross's fat sister".

"Well, yeah, I guess I am." He had never been more nervous in his entire life. He was sure he would be shot down, and had prepared for it before he approached her.

"And I guess… I accept."

He looked up from the ground at the grin that had spread across her face. He had always been the typical male. Always out for the most beautiful girl he could find. But this was different. He had said things in the past he wished he could take back, and he prayed to God himself that Monica didn't know about it. He didn't care at this moment. A slow song was up next, and he just hoped he wouldn't make a fool out himself like he was prone to do in the past. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass his new attraction.

Ross went outside for a breather. He was still pretty shaken up from the run in with his mugger. What were the odds he would find the same person again? And tonight, of all nights!

He paced along the edge of the sidewalk outside the school, telling himself he was going to be fine. A hand touched him on the shoulder. He jumped and squealed in terror, turning to see an unwelcome familiar face standing behind him.

"All right, th-that's it! I want to know who you are and why you're following me!" His face was showing signs of redness, as he was on his way to going full blown Red Ross.

"Who wants to know?" She kept her cool, annoying Ross even farther than he was before.

"I'm Ross. Now may I ask, who the hell are you?" He was getting more and more frustrated by the second. It wasn't bad enough she threatened him only a half hour before, now she was standing here trying to act civilized towards him.

"Phoebe."

"Thank you! Now I'd like to know why you're following me. What, didn't you get the satisfaction of knowing you almost made a college stud pee his pants?" He almost felt embarrassed for letting that slip, but for some reason she had this hold on him.

She giggled as she answered, "You almost peed your pants!"

He looked at her with a little more than fire burning in his eyes and a beat red face. "Maybe… Maybe I just said that to make you think I'm a different kind of person. Yeah, I'm more of the type to take up fists."

"Really? Because those girlish screams sure said otherwise." She was beaming at the pride of knowing she was winning their argument.

"I hope you know, I do karate!" He was running out of defenses.

"All right then, let me see some moves, _stud_." She raised her fists, ready to block anything he could throw. Living on the streets really did toughen a girl up, and it worked to her advantage.

Ross kicked the air, yelling as he did so. He raised his hands in the same style as Phoebe, then got a running start towards her.

He tried to throw a punch at her stomach, but she grabbed his arm, flipping him on his back. He hadn't noticed before because of his hot head and flaring attitude, but she was wearing a dress. It wasn't of high quality, red and worn at the hem, but it was a lovely dress in his eyes none the less.

"Uh oh, is the egotistical college stud having a hard time pinning a mere _girl_ to the ground? Come on, you have to give it more than this!" She blew him a kiss, tempting him to give it his all this time.

"I was just warming up there. Prepare to be very, very hurt!" His voice almost quavered now that he knew what she could do.

"Just bring it."

Ross climbed back up to his feet, backing a few feet away from her, just in case. He was a little more nervous now than he was at first. She advanced on him, tripping his feet right out from under him and straddling him to the ground.

"Still warming up, huh?" She had sarcasm oozing from the depths of every word.

Ross tried to push her off himself, struggling to free his wrists from her hands. It was useless, as he soon learned. She was far too strong for him to overpower.

"Hey, come on, let me up! My tux is going to get filthy." He pleaded with all his might, and all he got was a sly smirk from Phoebe.

"I'll let you up, if…" If he wanted out of her grip so bad, he was going to have to bargain.

"If what? I'll do anything!" His voice was hurried, desperate.

"You'll do anything? Meaning whatever I ask of you, you'll comply?" She made it clear she had done this before.

"Yes! Anything, just let me up!" He tugged at his wrists one last time but her grip never subsided.

"Okay… Okay, if you're so desperate to get up… Take me inside."

"Inside? You want to go to the dance?" He watched as she simply shook her head yes.

"I never went to high school, and I've always wondered what it would be like to go to one. I've never even danced with a real guy before!" She had a certain brightness to her face, praying he would agree to take her in, and maybe do more than she asked.

"Well, Nobody else seemed eager to go on the dance floor with me-"

She cut in hurriedly, "Well why not! Do you need me to kick their asses? 'Cause I'll do it!"

"No, no! I could possibly be in enough trouble as it is if anyone finds out what my friend did. The last thing I need is you going around knocking all the women in there flat on their faces." He almost chuckled at the thought of Phoebe running around the gymnasium like a wild woman.

"All right, all right, I'll keep it on the down low. I promise I won't cause you any more trouble tonight."

"Okay, so we have a deal then. Now can I get up?"

"Oh right!" She crawled from atop him, and he got to his feet again. She dusted off the back of his coat and when she reached the front, she paused with her hands next to his next.

He stood there awkwardly before clearing his throat and leading her indoors.

Rachel leans her head on Joey's masculine shoulder as they sway to the music of Bonnie Tyler's "Total Eclipse Of The Heart." She can smell his cologne, splashed on in just the right amount.

As they danced, her arms around his neck, he took in the sweet scent of her shampoo. It sent his senses wild with lust. He knew tonight would be a challenge, but he would use every means of self control possible to keep his emotions from taking the helm.

Not now though. He didn't want this moment to end. It was better than all his dreams and fantasies combined in one. If he had his way, this song would play for all of eternity; they would never have to stop.

Even as happy as she felt, there was still the fact that she was hiding something from him, quite possibly the love of her life. Her soul mate. A single tear was shed, rolling down her silky skin onto the fabric of his coat.

The time came they had been dreading. The song ended, replaced with another fast paced dance song. She dared not look in his eyes for fear of letting the now plentiful stream of tears be seen by his loving eyes. If he saw, he would ask her why she was crying, and she knew she could never tell him.

Despite her efforts to hide it, he saw. He touched her arm lovingly, and asked, "Rach, what's wrong?"

"It's… It's nothing, really." She sobbed, and he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Come one, Rachel, you know you can tell me anything. I'll do whatever I can to help if you just tell me what has you all upset." He looked deep, deep, and deeper into her welled up eyes.

She ran outside. It was pouring down rain, but she never noticed. He followed her, not wanting her to be alone in a time of need.

He hugged her, and she fell into his embrace. "Just tell me. I promise it won't go farther than these drenched, empty sidewalks."

She was crying uncontrollably into his chest. She felt safe in his arms. No one could harm her here. She decided to let him in on the secret she had been hiding for so long now.

"It's my mom… She's not coming home." Her voice was muffled through the rain and his enveloping grasp, but he heard every word of it.

"Do you know why? I always thought she was a wonderful woman. Not too bad looking, either." He tried to lighten the mood, but to no avail. She looked at him with scorn at the mention of her mother in a complimenting way.

"It turns out she isn't the person we all thought she was. She's a lying bitch. She abandoned her own children, Joey! What does that say about her?" She pulled from his grip, shouting the words through the rain that refused to let up, only pound harder and faster to the ground.

"I'm so, so sorry Rach. This must be killing you." He gave her another one of his looks, this time saying he felt awful about what happened and wanted to know how he could help.

"And it's worse. My dad… He started drinking after she left. Amy, Jill and I all thought he just felt lonesome since she left, but he knew the truth all along. He told us she was coming back. He lied right to our faces."

She took a seat on the edge of the sidewalk before she continued. "Then he told me… He told me it was our fault she left. That she didn't love us anymore, couldn't bare to look at us because she hated what she saw."

Joey sat down next to her. She scooted closer, trying to get some body heat to keep from freezing in the downpour. The feel of him next to her calmed her. He was her lullaby that quieted her screams before bed.

She didn't tell him about her father's violent behavior. She was worried he would do something rash like break in her front door and assault her father. The last thing she wanted was Joey behind bars.

They sat there in the rain, holding each other in their arms. Neither of them cared about the damage this was sure to cause their formal wears. They didn't care about the party going on inside without them. All they cared was that they were together.

The song ended and Monica and Chandler took their places along the side as more people began filling the voids where couples had danced earlier.

"Well, well, well. You didn't screw up once!" Monica showed false signs of amazement.

"Yeah, I know. I even surprised myself." He laughed, finally getting used to her company.

She was beginning to warm up to him as well. All thoughts about him that she previously had were in the back of her mind. She was finally seeing the side of him her big brother had known since the beginning.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" She had mixed emotions in her voice, making him unsure what to say next.

"It's like buying a bag of mixed nuts. You have a slight idea what you're in for, but there's always more of one type that masks the rest from your view."

"Wow, you know how to use similes. So there isn't just a big empty space in there!" She reaches knocks on his head.

He grabs her hand away, fixing his hair she clunked out of place. "Ouch, hey quit it! You better hope there's still something up there after that!"

She sees Ross running up to them, a tall, blonde girl in a red dress at his side.

"Hey! I found myself a date!" Ross panted from running the full length of the dance floor.

"Hi, my name's Phoebe." She took out her hand, which Chandler shook. She was a lot stronger he had expected, causing him to pull his hand back before she crunched it in two.

"Pleasure." He checked his hand before introducing himself as well. "I'm Chandler."

"And I'm Monica." She shook Phoebe's hand also, only she didn't pull away like Chandler.

"Monica is my little sister." Ross finally caught his breath.

"Oh how cool! I've always wondered if Ross had any brothers or sisters." She was almost jumping with all her excitement.

"But, you've only known me for maybe fifteen minutes." Ross asked, a quizzical expression on his face.

"Yeah, fifteen minutes tonight, but I technically met you years ago!"

"Wait a minute, you knew Ross years ago?" Now Monica was confused.

"Yeah. You mean he never told you?" Phoebe was sure he would have mentioned her somewhere along the line.

"Well, um, do you remember that time I was, uh… mugged?" It was an unsettling topic for Ross to discuss.

"Oh my God! It was her?" Monica was taken aback, while Chandler stood there watching it all unfold.

"That's it." Ross had a slight quaver in his voice.

Joey and Rachel came back inside, drenched from head to toe. He wrapped his arm around her, making a beeline for the punch stand.


	8. Birds And The Bees

So Many Memories – Chapter Eight

Disclaimer – Don't own 'em.

A/N: I'm baaack! I'm really, really sorry about that. I honestly thought I would never get the inspiration to finish this, but after taking a month and a half "break" from the show, what do ya know, I decided to give it one more shot. This chapter is shorter than the last one, and it's only JnR (not that you guys are complaining, now are you? ;), but Monica and Chandler should be coming back in the next chapter. I know I started a RnP thing, but I highly doubt I will continue with that. Although I _do_ have some important plans for Ross, which I'm sure is going to receive a _lot_ of backlash. But I'm sorry, it's the only way I can keep going with this. You'll understand more when I get to that part ;)

***

Rachel awoke with a pounding head, causing her hand to instinctively reach up and grab it in order to smooth the pain away. One look around the room told her something more than she planned had happened the night before.

When her vision finally cleared, it struck that she was not in her own room. Instead of the familiar pink objects scattered over the dresser and nightstand, there was a soccer ball in the corner with many different posters of metal bands hanging from the walls on each side of the room.

Squinting through the pain that was robbing all thoughts from her head, she rolled over to search for a clock, but became startled when a figure lying on the bed beside her came into view.

It was definitely a guy, she could tell that much through her hung over state of mind. He looked hauntingly familiar. That tousled black hair, the smoothly defined muscles rippling across the blanket, that smooth chest that served as a pillow during scary movies…

__

'Oh my God! Joey!'

She squealed in shock, and in turn Joey jumped at her sudden alarm.

"Huh?"

Rolling over to face the noise that rudely brought him from his slumber, he too released a startled scream.

"Rachel!"

They both reached for their heads at the same moment, both aching from the screaming and sudden shock.

"What happened last night?"

Joey's face was distorted from the pain, but he spoke through it. "I don't know, I can't remember anything."

Rachel let her head flop back onto the pillow, fighting through the searing pain to find the answers she wanted.

Joey was about to stand up and search his drawers for the medicine that would relieve the aches, but looked under the blanket before he dared try anything else. Coming to the sudden realization that he was naked, Rachel received a look from him that was mixed with bewilderment and fear.

Rachel too flipped her head under the blanket and returned with much the same look she got from Joey. Thoughts began racing through their heads, asking how they could let this happen. And what would happen _because_ of this.

The sound of movement on the floor below them brought their senses back. Rachel climbed out of Joey's bed, holding the soft blanket over herself, as Joey looked the other way.

Footsteps in the hallway cause Rachel to grab her high heels and make a mad dash for the nearby closet.

The steps stopped outside Joey's door and the voice of Gloria Tribbiani could be heard clearly from Rachel's cramped position between Joey's old guitar case and a large pile of boxes.

"Joey, breakfast is ready!"

Joey looked anxiously at the half-wedged open closet door and back to the origin of his mother's voice.

"Okay, Ma." He can sense that his mother caught his voice cracking.

"Is everything all right in there?"

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine. I'll be down in a minute," Joey said, more afraid now than ever that his all-knowing mother had caught him red handed.

"Are you _sure_ everything is okay?" Gloria insisted.

"Yes, mom, I'll be down for breakfast in a couple minutes. I just need to get changed."

__

'It's not a total lie.'

Gloria paused before replying, "Tell Rachel she's welcome to stay. There's plenty to go around."

***

Rachel took a seat next to Joey in the Tribbiani dining room, Joey's mother placing a fresh steaming plate of scrambled eggs and buttered toast in front of her. Rachel mumbled her thanks, feeling slightly awkward sitting there in Joey's number twenty-two maroon jersey and gray sweat pants.

Dina walked in, allowing the swinging door to swoosh shut behind her when she noticed the familiar, out of place face toying with a piece of egg on the end of a fork. She sat across the table from Joey, trying her hardest to suppress the giggles that threatened to ruin her casual façade; instead releasing a bemused grin at the sight before her.

"Morning, Joey."

Joey, knowing his sister had something in store, played along in spite of that.

"Morning, Dina."

"So…" Dina continued, an air of mischief illuminating off her soft voice, "It looks like you had fun last night." Dina smirked at Rachel, who began fidgeting uncomfortably in her chair.

Joey laughed nervously. "What gave you that idea?"

Dina's face was as well protected as Fort Ligonier under the command of George Washington and John Forbes. Rachel, trying with all her might, could not uncover the adolescent's ultimate plan.

"Oh, I don't know," Dina said airily, bringing her full attention to the hot breakfast lying before her.

Joey and Rachel did the same, both feeling so uncomfortable at the moment that they didn't have much of an appetite. The dining room grew silent save for the tiny clinking of pots and pans emanating from the kitchen as Gloria continued fixing the most important meal of the day for her hungry family.

Rachel managed to take a few bites of her eggs that were cooling fast and washed it down with orange juice as Joey took a bite of his toast smothered in jam.

Dina watched them squirm in their seats, enjoying every moment of it. She waited a few more moments until they relaxed their tense muscles to make her move. The deafening silence was broken by Dina making screeching noises, tilting her head innocently to the side and moving a piece of egg back and forth on her plate.

Joey could feel Rachel tense in the seat beside him immediately as she dropped her fork and placed her forehead into her trembling hands. Joey's face flushed, trying to come up with a cover story for the event that took place the previous night.

"What the—I thought you said—."

"Joey, relax. I didn't tell anyone what I heard."

Rachel sighed in unison with Joey, relieved. 

Joey's mom walked back into the room. "Dina didn't _have_ to say anything. Everyone in the house got an earful to explain everything."

Rachel's face was scorching in embarrassment. "You mean--," she managed to stutter, her wide with shock.

"Very little was left to the imagination," Gloria said, pulling out a chair at the end of the table.

Dina's struggle failed and the giggles came out uncontrollably as she covered her face with her hands.

"Your father felt so bad for leaving earlier than normal for work. He was looking forward to having a talk with you."

"Ma, I already know about the birds and the bees!" Joey exclaimed, his face growing as maroon as the jersey he lent Rachel.

"That hasn't stopped him before," Mary Angela waltzed into the room. "Hey, Rachel," she said, sitting on the other side of Joey.

She rubbed her eyes groggily. "With all that racket last night I hardly got any shut eye."

Dina, who had only just gotten over her bout of laughter, could feel another round coming on.

"So are you two an item?" Mary Angela asked, her voice more serious than before.

"I'm not sure," Joey said, his migraine returning as he wracked his mind, willing the memories to return with the answers to the questions he is plagued with in this aftermath.

"The last thing I remember is the rain. But even that is still blurry."

He looked at Rachel expectantly.

"My memory is just as bad as yours. The last thing I remember is sitting on the sidewalk."

"The sidewalk? Shouldn't you have been inside breaking up the dance floor?" Gloria spoke up.

With that comment flashes of leaning on Joey's shoulder as they danced the last slow dance of the night flooded back to her vision, sparking the heated conversation they had in the rain to railroad her into nausea.

***

I'll just take a minute to thank all my reviewers for sticking by me. Again, so sorry about the delay!

Vicky – Thanks!

Rachandjoey4eva – I think you were the only one to mention them heading for the punch bowl ;) God observation! Thanks for the review!

Deranged Insanity – I think they did more than just kiss, hehe. I can't really promise anything, but there _might_ be a first kiss within the next few chapters. Glad you liked it!

Romantic shade of blue – I guess I'm sort of going from a sweet chapter to the next morning's results ;) Thanks for the review!

Sara.tribbiani – I still can't believe it. Top 3? Cool! And I know how much you were expecting this chapter, so I'm really sorry. I just hope this chapter lives up to the rest! Thank you so much for the great compliment :)

FrsFan4Ever – Thank you! Bet you're wishing this update had happened like the other one, instead of having a four month break in between ;)

And as always, I love to hear what you have to say, so keep the reviews coming!


End file.
